D2D wireless communication techniques may be used to perform peer-to-peer/point-to-point (P2P) communications among mobile devices and networks in a variety of settings. D2D communications between mobile devices may be designed to complement the use of centralized communications from a wireless base station, for example, centralized station-to-mobile communications from an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) in a carrier network operating with a standard from a 3GPP Long Term Evolution/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE/LTE-A) standards family, or from an access point (AP) in a Wi-Fi network operating with a standard from a IEEE 802.11 standards family.
D2D direct communications are limited to devices located within the communication range of the wireless protocol or network configuration being used. However, a particular user may not be aware whether D2D communication-capable devices or known users associated with D2D communication-capable devices are within communication range, or whether such devices or users are currently or are prospectively in proximity to the particular user. Existing discovery techniques used to locate and seek out nearby D2D-capable devices generally involve the use of broadcasting and response schemes, which utilize detailed processing, responses, and data exchanges to discover devices.